1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to holding apparatuses and more specifically it relates to a needle/syringe and blood containment device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous holding apparatuses have been provided in prior art that are adapted to retain various types of medical tools that are used by a significant portion of the medical population. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.